tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack's Return Ch.5
Chapter 5 Kitty's silent treatment was starting to get on Jack's nerves. After a few seconds, Jack tried to break the silence. “You know that you can't do this during our missions." Kitty didn't respond. "Kitty, why won't you talk to me? ....Wait don't answer that," Jack said while slapping himself in the face. "I'm annoying you aren't I?"Kitty asked with a laugh. “Actually, yes you are; I'm still mad at you for what you did Jack. So don't expect me to be friendly to you for a while." "I know you are and you should be. You trusted me and I've broken that trust...but I promise I'll make it up to you." Kitty gave Jack a strange look. "And how exactly are you going to do that?" "I'll do it by completing these missions and staying true to TUFF. Maybe spending more time with you could be a start." "...You really think I want to spend time with you?" "Well not at the moment, I just want to fix the bond we had before all of this had started," Jack answered. Kitty rolled her eyes and started to slouch in her seat. "Kitty...could I ask you something?" "I know you're going to ask anyway so go ahead," Kitty said with an attitude. "C-can I live with you for a while?" "Can you repeat that?" Kitty asked thinking she heard him wrong. "Can I live with you for a while?" Jack asked again with a sigh. "Why would I let you live with me?" "It's not for the whole six months Kitty. It's just until I get enough money for my own apartment," Jack explained. Kitty gave off a sigh and stayed quiet for a few moments. "I'll let you know what my decision is after we catch the Chameleon." "Thanks Kitty." "Don't thank me yet Jack. I haven't made up my mind yet," said Kitty. "I know, I'm just thanking you for considering it." The two stayed quiet up until they made it to the museum. "Finally, now to catch the Chameleon," Kitty said as she jumped out of the car ready for action. Jack got out of the car and followed Kitty into the museum. When they entered, they could see that there was a lot of missing artwork from the walls of the museum. Kitty looks around and sees a mongoose with a button that says "art critic" on his shirt yelling at the owner of the museum. "You call this art. This is nothing but a painting of an apple on a plate!" the "mongoose" yelled. "Well...the apple is very detailed," the owner said nervously. "Pftt, I'll take this and replace it with an even more detailed painting."The "mongoose" took the painting off the wall and placed it in a bag along with all of the other paintings. "Um...Mr. Art, you pretty much said that my whole gallery is pathetic. Are you really going to replace all my paintings?" the owner asked concerned. "Yes, I will. Don't worry." The "mongoose" picked up the bag of paintings and began walking to the other side of the museum. "That has to be him, let's go!" Kitty said as she ran after the Chameleon. The Chameleon turned around and saw Kitty chasing after him. "Looks like it's time for me to go," the Chameleon said as he started to run. Kitty continued to chase after the Chameleon as Jack ran in another direction. “I need to lose Kitty. But how?" the Chameleon asked himself. While the Chameleon was thinking to himself he passed by a sign that said "Prehistoric exhibit, next left turn". "Perfect," said the Chameleon as an idea came into his head. The Chameleon quickly turned to the left and ran father down the exhibit. Once he found the perfect spot, the Chameleon transformed into a caveman and replaced one of the wax figures with himself and hid the bag inside of one of the other props on the exhibit. "Where did that lizard go?" Kitty asked as she looked around. Kitty walked past the Chameleon, falling for his trick. The Chameleon quietly laughed at Kitty. "I can't believe she fell for that. Now to take these paintings and get rich." As the Chameleon began to move, a voice came out of one of the wax figures." Not so fast Chameleon!" "What? Who said that?" the Chameleon asked confused. "I did," said Jack as he jumped out of his disguise. The Chameleon was startled by this and accidently hit his head against the wall, knocking him out. "Well...that was easy," Jack said as he cuffed the Chameleon. "Kitty, I caught him!" Jack yelled. Kitty came back in the room to see that Jack had the Chameleon with him. "Where did you find him?" “He was pretending to be one of the cavemen. I knew he would probably come in a room like this, so I came in here and waited for him. Once you passed by, I decided to make my move, but he kind of knocked himself out." Kitty turned around and stayed quiet for a minute. When she turned around, she had sort of a forced smile on her face and said "Well...I guess you can stay with me for a while." "Are you serious?" Kitty just nods yes. "Thanks Kitty, I promise I won't be a bother. So hows about we go and take this fellow back to prison and call it a day?" "Sure," Kitty agreed and the two gave the paintings back to the museum's owner, dropped the Chameleon back at prison, and left for Kitty's house. Category:Fan fiction